Daughter of Vert
by Ryan Hughes the world creator
Summary: When a mysterious woman was found in a forest in the outskirts of lowee who shares a resemblance to a certain Leanbox CPU, they are going to be in for a ride to just who this woman is.
1. Mystreious Arrival

In a forest on the outskirts of Gamindustri Rom and Ram were playing a game of tag and were having fun and being playful little CPU candidates until Rom trip and fell over into a ditch.

"Rom!? Are you ok?" Ram shouted

"Yeah, I am fine Ra-hm?" Rom assured to her younger sister.

"What is it, sis?" Ram shouted.

"Come down and see!" Rom shouted back to her sister.

Ram hesitated at first but soon came sliding down once she got on her feet she saw Rom looking at someone when she looks in the direction of where Rom was looking at she saw a woman who looked about half of Verts Height with green hair and a dirty white dress.

"Who's she?" Ram asked.

"I don't know but she must be some kind of warrior or something look at what's beneath her" Rom pointed.

Ram saw a black somewhat demonic-looking beast laying underneath the woman most definitively dead with a sword stuck in its head.

As they examine closer, they saw that the mystery woman has major lacerations and was bleeding badly so they decided to bring her to Blanc to see if their big sis could help her.

After a long, while they reached the main borderline of Lowee, Blanc was sitting on an bench when she saw Rom and Ram come into view carrying an unconscious woman as she went up to them they gave her a hug and explain what on happened.

"So this woman was in the middle of the forest unconscious?" Blanc asked with a bit of suspicion as to who this lady was.

"Yeah with some black scary looking beast underneath her" Rom said

"Mine showing me to this Beast?"

Both Rom and Ram took Blanc to the area where they found the girl and soon they all saw the black beast

"What the…?" Blanc said as she instantly recognized this thing as one of the many monsters that would serve the Deity of Sin but there's no way that it could be here…then she saw the sword and upon close examination, she saw that this sword was a CPU sword but not belonging to her or any of her friends as she pulled it out she saw an engraving on the sword but it was to bloody to tell what it is.

"if that woman was using this sword and fought this…thing she must be…" Blanc thought to herself before saying

"OK let's bring the woman to Lowee and I'll see if I can help her"

As they brought the woman to Lowee and into Blancs home she was put in a medical room to heal as Blanc look at the woman she saw that she look like she could be Vert's daughter with how much she looked like vert and she looks most defiantly like a CPU she decided to call a meeting to discuss who this woman could be.


	2. Discussions and surprises

As the rest of the CPUs gathered in Lowee they were very surprised to see the unconscious woman in the medical area of Blanc's home.

Neptune remarked on how the woman could easily say she's vert and no one would tell the difference.

Noire comments on how she has to be a CPU with how she is still alive despite suffering from a large number of lacerations and wounds.

Vert herself was taken aback by the woman as she in every way looks like her (albeit smaller cup size) and she looked like she fought the devil himself and survived for a long while. she also notices a video camera in her belongings and picked it up hoping it would shed light on who she is.

As they meet up with Blanc they began discussing about the woman.

"Hey, Blanc did you call us over to discuss your new house guest?" Neptune asked.

"She's not my house guest but yes we are going to talk about her" Blanc replied.

"She seems interesting to say the least" Noire said.

"Its almost looking at a smaller version of me!" Vert exclaimed.

As they talked about her Blanc then showed off the beast that the woman was on top of the rest were in complete shock and awe at what they saw.

"I-is that..." Neptune stuttered out.

"Yes from what I can tell this thing is was one of the Deity of sin's monsters how it ended up in the forest along with that woman is beyond me" Blanc explained.

"So this lady fought and not only survived but killed that thing ?!" Noire said in complete shock.

"Indeed she did as it would seem"

Vert was looking intently at the beast and she saw a glass tube that was holding some sword "Hey Blanc what's in that?" Vert asked.

Blanc looked at what Vert is looking at and saw the sword "Oh that's a sword that was stuck in the beast head I was cleaning it as it had an engraving on it that I couldn't read as it was too bloody it should be clean enough now so lets see what it says" Blanc press a button and the sword was brought up to them and a scanner went to the engraving soon it was deciphered and read out.

"In the name of my mother in the name of Leanbox in the name of my friends honorary sisters and everyone I care about in Gamindustri I will use this sword in battle against all evil and all monsters my life is for all those I care about I will fight and die so they may see another bright day for saving the many that outnumbers the few that are lost"

They were amazed at what it said it was like that the person wielding the sword was willing to save everyone and anyone no matter what even if they died because of it.

"That must be the most bravest person in the universe" Vert said.

"Indeed this woman seems almost willing to trade her life away if it means others can live" Noire said.

"I wonder if there is anything that could help us learn more about her..." Blanc said.

"Oh! I found this video camera in her belongings it might help us learn about her" Vert said taking out the video camera

"That could actually work good job vert" Blanc said as she took the camera and installed it into some computers and she it turns on and on the menu selection screen there are three folders one said "Early Life" the second one said "Mid Life" and the last one said "Late Life" when Blanc clicked on the early life folder it showed a variety of videos she clicked on the first one as the others prepared to see who this girl is and where she is from.


	3. Introductions

The video opens up to a little girl who looked no older than 6 the watchers could already tell this is the same person that is laying in Blanc's room right now just younger the girl smiles at the camera.

"Hi, mister camera! My name's Hana! Nice to meet you!" she said happily.

Hana proceeded to show off her room which looked quite nice it had decretive paintings, Glass figurines, a lovey bed that looks so soft that even Histy would end up falling asleep in seconds on it, the room was pretty large and looked quite expensive as well not that Hana would know of this value considering her age at least from appearance so far. After showing off her room she turns the camera towards herself.

"I really love my room! Mommy got it for me when she adopted me! I really love mom she's so amazing and wonderful and and!" Hana ends up going on a tirade on how awesome her mom is for quite a bit.

"I wonder who her mom is?" Neptune thought as she watch the video.

"This mother of hers must have deep pockets to afford all this" Thought Blanc.

"This place looks awfully similar to my home…" Vert said to herself as she took in the details of the room.

Hana then got up and left the room and started to show off the home she was in it was a beautiful place and was quite decorative with lots of artwork and the such. As Hana kept going on she then entered a room that had a large array of games Hana showed each one off to the camera before moving on to other parts of the house.

"This really looks like my home but with more artwork and emphasis on beauty" Vert thought as she looked at all the details of the home.

Hana then went to the main room where the CPUs that were watching get a pretty big surprise…

A Vert in the room playing her game. While that alone isn't a surprise in itself with how Vert is they didn't expect these next words to come up.

"And this would be my mommy!" Hana said as she tackles hugs the video Verts leg who in turn hugs the little girl.

"My my already showing me off to your camera~?" She said as she pats the girl's head.

"What can I say? I just want Mr camera to get acquainted with you mommy!"

"Aw that's sweet~" The video Vert kisses Hana's head lovingly and pats her more "I am glad you're taking a liking to Mr camera"

"Thank you so much for getting Mr camera for me mommy! This is the best gift ever!" Hana said as she climbs on the video Vert and hugs her body smiling so sweetly.

The CPUs watching were in complete and total shock this girl this little angel is VERTS DAUGHTER?!.

Neptune was trying to find the words to describe her shock, but they ended up ranging from incoherent "NEP WHAAAAA?" to just her trying to find any words at all.

"So, this Vert gets a child…...HOW? WHY? WHEN? WHERE?" Blanc thought.

Noire was close to passing out only avoiding it by shaking her head several times to regain her senses.

"I-I H-H-Have a daughter in this world…? OH MY GOODNESS THIS IS THE GREATEST THING I COULD'VE SEEN IN ALL MY LIFE!" Vert mentally screamed out in her mind.

After recovering from the shock of that knowledge they resume the video.

The video Vert was smiling as she showed Hana a game, she was playing one of the many MMO's she seems to have an endless supply of Hana was quite happy as she watched her mother play the game for a little while.

Soon she got up and told her mom that she's going to show the camera to the other rooms. Video Vert simply smiled and nodded as she kept playing her game.

Hana went to several areas of Verts home showing off places she likes and commenting about them her favorite spot was a balcony near her room that allows her to see the city just beyond her home as she went back in she showed off some stuff animals she had each criminally cuter than the last after that she went on to talk about how she met Vert

"My memory is a little fuzzy but from what mommy said she found me alone on a forest path with no one in sight after spending some time to see if there is anyone who would come looking for me she decided to take me in and I couldn't be more happier for it! I love mom so much! She makes everything so nice and amazing! I love spending the last 5 years with her! They have been by far the greatest years of my life!" Hana then proceeded to look at the camera a bit more deeply.

"Aww Mr camera is tired….That's ok! I'll save what I got so far so Mr camera will not forget and I'll let him charge on his thingy!" Hana proclaimed as she proceeded to save the recording and ends the video there.

As the video ends the CPUs were in a state of awe and shock still unable to find the correct words that'll help explain what they were thinking. Vert ends up breaking this silence.

"I-I I just don't know what to say… the fact I have a daughter in that world is just…astounding!"

"I'll say!" Neptune spoke "That little girl being adopted by you is something I would've never suspected!"

"The fact this girl would end up like this now from then makes me wonder…." Blanc thought as she looks at older Hana in comparison to the younger one.

"Well we won't get answers to our questions just by talking about them let's see what the second video has to offer" Noire said.

"Indeed we shall" Blanc said as she starts the second video.

(And so with that I have redone the first chapter of this story yay! I am gonna do it more in this style rather than the rapid fire way I was doing it please let me know if that's fine or not anyways till next time everyone!)


	4. Meeting the CPUs

The second video starts off with Hana getting prepared to go somewhere as she puts her shirt and shoes on, she smiles and runs in the hallway to Vert who smiles at her.

"You look amazing~ I hope you're ready to see my friends."

Hana gave a small and nervous nod as she takes Vert's hand and follows her out of their home to meet her friends. Hana seemed nervous about the idea but didn't voice her concerns to Vert just simply following her mother while sticking very close by her. As they traveled Hana looked around the countryside taking in the view and landscape of the surrounding areas. Her small hands holding onto her mommy as tight as they could was something that the CPUs watching had a hard time not gushing over due to how adorable it is.

She kept close to Vert making sure to be as close to her as possible as they went on eventually they arrived at Planeptune where vert showed Hana some of the more interesting aspects of the place before leading her to the main building Vert herself was excited as she gets to show off her Daughter to her friends Hana, however, was shaking a bit from being so nervous about how the CPUs will react and treat her.

"Its ok sweetie my friends are going to absolutely love you I know they will~." Vert said trying to calm Hana and ease her fears

"A-are they n-nice?." Hana asked her shyness and fear still evident but subsided by quite a bit

"They are very nice people! A little eccentric and in other cases stand-offish but they are incredibly kind people when you get to know them."

This calmed Hana down considerably while she was still shy she wasn't afraid as she was prior Vert smiled and entered the Basilicom with Hana behind her holding her hand as she looked around the insides of the place looking at the furniture and items of interest as she followed her mom closely making sure she wasn't away from her mom no matter what.

As they walked through the Basilicom Hana saw that they were approaching the main room of the place Vert told her to wait outside while she talks to her friends so she can surprise them with her. Hana nodded and sat next to the door as Vert entered Hana sat around a bit fiddling with her thumbs and such for a while until the door opens again and Vert came out. Hana grab her mommy's hand and walked with her as she shows her off this worlds Blanc Noire Neptune and the candidates. They, just as the CPUs watching the first video were just as if not more flabbergasted at the fact that this little girl is Vert's child now.

"WHAT THE NEP?." The Neptune in the video said first.

"H-How? Just How?." Blanc said losing her composer trying to handle the shock.

"What the heck?! How did you get a daughter where did you even find her?." Noire asked trying to not get too loud.

Vert was just smiling widely at their reactions before finally speaking "I found her when she was still a baby abandoned in a forest I decided to take her in as to keep her safe and make sure that she is well cared for as I don't think many in Leanbox would be willing to take her in." Vert explained.

As Neptune and the other CPUs talked to Vert about Hana, Hana herself was fidgeting in her spot trying to keep herself distracted for a little bit as she looked at the CPUs with a nervous look as she kept messing with her fingers. Neptune took notice of this and went up to her making sure not to startle the kid.

"Hey what's up? You look nervous." Neptune spoked to her making sure to not be too loud. Hana looked at Neptune for a little bit.

"I-I am a little nervous…, I've never been with many people except for mommy…" Hana stated. Neptune determined to get the kid to relax decided to get some of her special Nep pudding and give it to her, Hana looked at it with curiosity and then took a small bite out of it. Her expression quickly changed from that of a nervous uncertainty to a very happy and excited one. She quickly ate the pudding smiling widely.

"Mmmmmm that was sooo good! Can I have more please?."

"Well since you asked so nicely." Neptune replied as she gave Hana some more pudding and the girl became very happy and content as she ate the pudding up. This proved to be very helpful in getting her comfortable as she got up from her spot and started to talk to Neptune about Games, TV, the pudding, and so on and she started to get comfortable enough to talk to Blanc and Noire asking to be their friends. Vert was quite happy that Hana was now talking and associating with the CPUs getting to know them and becoming friends with them.

"Your dress is so pretty Miss Noire! It looks so lovely as well!." Hana said to Noire as she looked at her dress Vert simply smiled as she picks up the camera and ends the recording due to the batteries getting low.

The CPUs that were watching were smiling quite a bit at seeing that it was cute looking at Hana's reactions and her nervousness becoming pure happiness when she tried out Neps pudding and how well she got along with everyone when she calmed down.

"Wow I didn't think my pudding could calm someone down like that, that's good information to know for the future" Neptune said to herself.

"I am glad she has good enough taste to appreciate my clothing!" Noire exclaimed.

Vert was just looking at the entire thing just smiling at how cute and adorable Hana is unable to find the right words to express just how lovely she found the girl to be while Blanc was indeed taking a great liking to the girl, she knew that she had to keep herself calm otherwise they will never get through the recordings as she puts on the next video.


	5. Books!

The third video starts off with Hana at Blanc's Basilicom as the camera was pointed at Blanc and Vert who were talking to one another

"Again, thanks for looking after her while I take care of some quest, Blanc, it's reassuring to have someone to watch over her while I am away."

"Its no problem Vert I don't have anything important to do today so watching over Hana will be no problem and I promise nothing will happen to her while you're gone."

Vert nodded as she transforms into Green Heart and went up to Hana.

"Mommy will be back as soon as she can dear, I promise~"

As Hana nodded Vert flew off to deal with the quest and Blanc took Hana inside.

"Now while I give you the freedom to do what you would like to do here don't take it as a free pass to do every stupid action possible."

Hana nods as Blanc went to write some books trusting that Hana won't get herself into trouble. Hana herself wandered about the place and noting the vast differences between Verts and Neptunes Basilicoms. Being careful to not do anything that could break something, or worse cause disaster Hana found herself in front of a large door with the words 'Library' on it. Hana opens the door and looked inside and saw rows upon rows upon rows of books. Hana entered the place and looked around and getting amazed at how big and massive the room was in comparison to her room.

After looking around for a bit Hana stumbled on a book that caught her interest called 'The history and politics of Gamindustry' Curious she opens the book and began to read and quickly finding herself very much interested and engrossed in the book reading each page slowly and methodically as she read each page of the book. The CPUs watching decided to fast forward the video a little to where she got done reading the book after that they saw that Hana was really excited after she got done and went off looking for more books like the one she just read, most of the books she got out were about history politics and other such information stuff that most kids her age wouldn't read at all.

As she poured over each book, she herself lost track of time as she read about the history of the different nations the Share Energy and so on, she was enjoying herself a lot.

Soon Blanc came into the room and saw Hana sitting near the bookshelf.

"Hey what do you got there?." Blanc asked, at first Hana tried to hide the book but knowing that Blanc most likely saw it she frowns as she shows it to her. Blanc herself was stunned that this child was reading a book that complex and seeing the pile of books near her only amplified this.

"Y-You actually enjoy these books?." Blanc asked not believing what she was seeing

Hana nodded as she smiled "Yep! They are so interesting and so detailed, and they are really cool reading! Even if I don't understand them completely." Hana said excitedly.

Blanc after a moment of being stunned into silence couldn't help but smile at the fact that this girl appreciates the finer arts of reading like her and grabbed several books and gave them to Hana.

"I think those books your currently reading might be a bit to complex for you to understand fully so these books should be a bit easier for you to understand."

Hana let a cute little squeal as she hugged Blanc and went off to read the books, Blanc herself smiled brightly as she watches the girl get so into reading these books, she definitely going to have to maintain a good supply of books for the girl.

As she went off Hana kept reading on late into the night and when Blanc returned she found the girl passed out asleep with one of the books still open in her hands Blanc got a bookmark and placed it in the book and closed it a she took Hana to bed laying the book besides her as the camera cuts to Hana about to leave as Vert comes back after giving Blanc a big hug and thanking her for letting her read the book that she didn't finish with the camera cuts off completely dying from low power.

The CPUs that were watching were intrigued with how Hana took a very big liking to reading and took note about the fact she really seems to love history and politics and were amazed at how determined she was to read books that she would have the least likely able to understand just because she enjoyed them a lot and wanted to learn more they definitely could see why Blanc would like her now considering Blanc's own absolute love for reading.

"This is quite intriguing, to say the least. This child seems to have a very decent reading comprehension to be able to have even a little bit of understanding of the books she was reading." Blanc said to Vert.

"Man, that kid really has an easy time making friends with people that's for sure." Neptune thought.

"It's interesting that she has such an affinity for reading but I do support it and I do believe that this worlds me would support it as well." Vert said to Blanc.

Noire herself was Amazed that the kid would read the books she chose and that she enjoyed them was the most surprising to her she definitely has a special talent that's for sure.

After everyone was done discussing about the video Blanc puts on the fourth video her curiosity now peaked.


	6. Meeting Plu Plu!

The Fourth video boots up to Hana and Vert going to Planeptune to gather up some games that Vert has been eyeing at and as they were on their way to a booth that was selling the games at a low price they bump into a familiar face.

"Heyyyyyyyy Vert how are you?." Plutia asked smiling at Vert.

"Oh, I am alright plutia, it's nice to see you again! What brings you over here?."

"Ohhhh I've been running low on doll supplies and so decided to get some from here. And it provides a reason to see Neppy again."

Vert smiled as Hana walks up to Plutia.

"Hi, Wanna be my friend?."

"Ohhhh? Whose this Verty?."

"This is Hanna. And she is my adopted daughter!." Vert said with pride.

It took Plutia a few seconds to fully realized what Vert said afterward she beamed at the small girl and Vert.

"Wow, that's awesome! She looks sooooo cute no wonder you would adopt her" Plutia said as she shakes Hana's hand and gave her a pat on the head much to Hana's cute delight.

"Thanks! I've been taking care of her for several years now and she has really been the greatest little thing to have come into my life~ I hope to show her off in Ultra-Dimension one day but for now, I am just making sure she is taken care of right here."

"Well you have certainly been doing a very wonderful job at that I can tell!."

Plutia looks at Hana and smiles at her.

"you know I have the same abilities as your mommy if you ever want to see~."

"You can turn bigger and stronger as well?! AWESOME" Hana beamed out her eyes sparkling as Vert starts to get a nervous & panic look while trying to maintain her happy demeanor as she really doesn't want Hana to meet Iris heart…at least not now as that would probably scar her for life and that is the last thing Vert wanted to happen.

"Yeah but considering our busy schedule and you having to maintain your Planeptune maybe not now." Vert said.

Plutia frowned a little knowing Vert was right before smiling again.

"Don't worry whenever I am free ill show you my transformation~."

Hana smiled widely as she gave Plutia a big hug while Vert nervously sweet drops a bit as she silently prays that When Iris hearts comes it's in good circumstances that won't have her accidentally scarring Hana for life

"Anyways where are you two going?."

"Oh we're going to a game booth to get some new games at a low cost and I decided to bring Hana along as to allow her to see the world some more."

"Why not have Chika do that?." Plutia inquired.

"Well…while she has been getting along well with Hana, I do fear she might try to use Hana for her own…Personal reasons and I would rather avoid that if I can."

Plutia nods in understanding as she knows how obsessed Chika is with Vert and that leaving Hana alone with her without some safe guarantee can be troublesome, to say the least.

"And before you asked, I have already shown her to the others and they really seem to like her a lot!."

"That's gooooood its nice to know everyone likes this cute little sunshine." Plutia said as she pets Hana.

"You know maybe we can hang out for a bit after I get the game would be nice to have Hana to get to know you some more." Vert suggested.

Plutia nodded and smiled happily as she leaves, Hana herself was talking nonstop about Plutia at how she found her very pretty and amazing and that she hopes she can hang out with her again Vert smiled at Hana's enthusiasm with wanting to be with Plutia. After they got the games Vert wanted, they went to the Basilicom in where Plutia was happily waiting for them.

"I am gonna talk to Neptune about some things for a bit so you can hang out with Plutia for a while." Vert said much to Hana's absolute delight as she and Putia hanged out.

"I have a little surprise for you…" Plutia said as she was holding something behind her back and slowly revealed to be a Plushy of Hana and gave it to her, Hana instantly loved it and hugged it with all her might.

"I love it thank you Plu Plu!." Hana said.

Plutia was surprised to have a Nickname already as well as one as cute as that but it made her really happy as she smiled happily at the nickname and the fact Hana likes the Plushy of herself.

"Thank yoooooooou I worked really hard on it, I was afraid I rushed it a bit it's nice to know that you liked it though." Plutia said smiling as Hana hugged the plushy and her, the two enjoyed their time with one another and having a great time with one another during the time they had together as Vert came back.

"Well I hate to cut this short, but we have to go home sorry Plutia maybe you two can hang out again next time."

Plutia pouted a little but nodded and told Hana that she can't wait to see her again one day as she made her exit accidentally knocking over the camera which caused it to cut off from there.

The CPUs that were watching couldn't help but love how cute that entire video was but also be scared as all hell for the future meetings of the two.

"While I do love how adorable that was…I do hope that Hana never has to see Iris heart for her sake considering how Iris heart is…." Vert said.

"I really hope that Sadie doesn't scare her like Ultra Iffy did when she was a kid that would just be so sad for that girl if that were to happen." Neptune stated.

"Let's give Plutia some benefit of the doubt and hope she knows well enough to not Transform while Hana is around when fighting." Noire said to them all.

Blanc wanted to side with Noire but considering how Iris heart doesn't care for the innocence of those of the victims that she tortures she just couldn't be sure as Blanc begins to play the fifth video.


	7. Fun time with Com Com and IF Sick days

The Fifth video opens on Hana playing with Compa and IF the three seemingly having a fun time together as they played with one another and tickled Hana resulting in the most cutest scene imaginable eventually Hana had to take a break so she could catch her breath leaving the camera as she went to read some books.

"Wow she is far more fun then I would've imagined!." IF said.

"It's so nice for Vertsy to leave Han-Han with us while everyone else does some missions." Compa said smiling

"No wonder everyone likes her she really does have an amazing personality!." IF said.

Compa giggled agreeing to that fully.

"Remember when I and Han Han got into a nickname off when we first met? That was very fun"

IF nodded  
"And if I remember correctly, she now calls you Com Com I am pretty sure she won that contest quite greatly"

Compa puffs up her cheeks adorably

"Nope, it was a tie and will remain as such" She stated matter of factly.

"sure, it was" IF said rolling her eyes smiling.

"Anyways you figured out what Han Han likes to eat?" Compa questioned IF.

"Apparently she only likes chicken potatoes and such so she's a bit of a picky eater" IF stated

Compa stood up her eyes filled with determination and proclaims.

"Then I'll make something that'll get her to want to try new things!" And Compa went off to make dinner.

IF just giggled as she heads back to Hana with the camera in her hand stopping next to the room Hana has been using and watches her read her book which from what Hana told her is apparently about the great console war and the complex web of alliances and betrayals that followed before and during the war IF like many others is still stunned that Hana as young as she is, reads books about the not so amazing past of the CPUs and comes out of each book with greater respect and love for them that is something many have a hard time wrapping their head around still.

"Still reading that book?" IF asked starting the conversation

"Yeah, it's a really good read! It's so interesting how mommy and her friends backed then tried their hardest to be the sole ruler of everything it really makes you think" Hana said smiling as she continues reading.

"Don't you ever get tired of reading what's basically the same material over and over again with slight variation from sources?" IF questioned Hana.

"Nope, not at all!" Hana replied back to IF.

IF just rolled her eyes and smiled she really couldn't complain and found Hana's pursuit of reading and history to be admirable.

"I hope Bla Bla gets some more books on the politics I am itching for some more of that!" Hana says enthusiastically.

IF giggles at Hanas nickname of Blanc.

"I swear you just make up these nicknames on the spot and pretend they are real words"

"Isn't that kinda what Com Com does?" Hana replied to IF.

IF laughs loudly at that unintentional burn on Compa this kid really is the best thing to have come into their lives.

"Hey, I am curious what do you plan on being when you grow up" IF asked, truly curious as to what Hana wants to be when she grows up.

"Oh, that's easy! I want to be a state's man of Leanbox! And help develop the nation and the people!" Hana proudly proclaims to IF.

This was very surprising to IF she'd figured Hana at least at her young age would be after for something like a CPU candidate or something along those lines something that was impossible that only a kid could dream of.

"Why's that?" IF questioned, curious about Hana's future career.

"While I know how important mommy is to the people and that I could claim the title of ca-cani as her relative if I wanted, I just prefer to help the people and just be seen as just someone who helped a lot of people and such!" Hana answered to IF.

This child really is something else something IF couldn't help but admire she definitely is a very good person. As they kept talking dinner time approach IF then took Hana to the dinner table as Compa set down the food Hana was skeptical at first being the picky child as she was.

"Come on Han Han won't you please try a bite for me?" Compa asked using a mix of Cute kindness and pleading in her voice.

Hana conceded and took a bite of the food and found it amazing and said food lasted about 10-12 minutes of Hana absolutely devouring it as Compa giggled.

"I take it you liked it?" Compa asked Hana.

"Yeah! I thought it was gonna taste really gross, but it tasted amazing! Can I have more please?" Hana answered in a curious tone.

"Of course, you can!" Compa said she was excited that she helped Hana be less of a picky eater then before as the camera was shut off by IF.

"A bit shorter than the other ones but is more telling" Blanc said to no one in particular

"The fact she doesn't have dreams of being a candidate and instead just wants to help people is just almost unbelievable to me" Noire said.

"You can just tell that Vert really raised her to be a good person for sure" Neptune said to Noire

Vert meanwhile was just gawking at the cute chemistry of Compa, IF, and Hana

After everyone got done talking Blanc puts on the Sixth video.

This video starts off with a sad scene Hana lying on her bed coughing and vomiting clearly very sick it would seem this took place just days after the Fifth video Hana rolls over to the side of the bed holding onto the plushy of her made by Plutia as she coughs Compa comes into the room and it is shown that Vert has been with Hana for what seems like days since she has been sick.

"Miss Vert, I know you are worried about Han Han but if you keep missing your sleep your going to get sick yourself…" Compa said as she gave Hana some Cough syrup and pats her back to help ease her coughing.

"I know…. but I can't leave her like this…I have to be with my daughter to make sure she is ok…I would feel awful if I just leave now" Vert said as she holds Hanas hand tightly.

"Then may I suggest you sleep in the guest quarters? It will allow you to still be close to Han Han without having to sacrifice your sleep" Compa replied to Leanbox CPU about the suggestion.

Vert thought about it for several minutes and nods reluctantly and gets up leaving for the guest quarters as she turns off the camera.

The CPUs that watched it took note how short this recording was in comparison to the rest but for its lack of length it made up for in just how powerful it was emotionally no one could really talk after seeing the love Vert had to Hana to the point of neglecting sleep to be with her soon Blanc wordlessly puts on the Seventh Video.


	8. Lost in Lowee

The Eighth Video started off with Hana being lost in Lowee wandering around scared and alone as she walks trying to find someone or something that she could use to help her find her way out. Unfortunately, that did not happen instead she got more lost and eventually started to cry and get an upset feeling of being scared and alone. Luckily for her Rom and Ram happen to be nearby and heard her soon finding her

"Hey a-are you alright?" Rom asked

"I-sniff am lost…" Hana said as tears run down her cheek

Rom and Ram knew her well from her expeditions to the Basilicom and her frequent meetings with her they knew instantly that they needed to help her out.

"Hey, we know the way to the Basilicom! We can take you there in no time!"

"R-really?"

"Yep, me and Ram know Lowee well, so we know the fastest way there!"

Hana starts to cheer up as Rom holds her hand while Ram leads the way Rom occasionally patting Hana to help calm her down and Ram offering some of her more funny speeches to get Hana to laugh and be happy. This was working as Hana began to calm down as she followed them Rom still patting her as they arrive at the Basilicom they take her inside, soon they sat down on a bed smiling at one another as they check Hana for any injuries and such.

"Thank you for helping me! I cannot repay you enough for helping me"

"Oh, it's fine! You would have done the same for us so no need to pay us back"

They then found something that unsettled them, a big slash wound on Hana's leg that was bleeding….yet the blood was pure dark black and as they touch the wound Hana did not even react she didn't even seem to know till they pointed it out to her. Though they chalk it up to her being to upset to register the pain.

As they went on to patch up the wound Hana passed out asleep snoring cutely a small smile on her face for the twins she looked so pure and innocent for this world as they made a silent vow to make sure this girl is well taken care of and well protected whenever they are around with her

The next day when Hana awoke, she found herself being cuddled by the Lowee twins she snuggles into them for a bit before wiggling out of their embrace and going into the kitchen taking the camera with her. After plugging it up she proceeded to try something as to in her words "Show my appreciation for them helping me" as she attempts to make breakfast in bed for them….which ended spectacularly bad, at first it went ok if a little messy as she tried to make pancakes but soon the inability to reach some ingredients combined with her lack of knowledge of cooking caused her to soon be stuck in several ounces of batter and end up covered in what was supposed to be pancakes luckily for her Rom and Ram woke up and saw the aftermath of what was her attempt at cooking after taking a bit to laugh a little at the mess they helped her out

"Gee I never thought anyone could fail this massively at cooking"

"This is….well I don't know what it is but its something"

Hana giggled at her situation finding quite the humor of what happened

"Yeah I uh….never cook before but I really wanted to make something for you two as thanks for helping me sooooo….this is the end result of that" Hana replied sheepishly.

"Well we think it's a very kind and lovely thought but maybe just stick with what you know for now ok?" Rom told Hana in an assuring tone.

"Ok!" Hana proceeded to hugged the two tightly as all three began to work on cleaning the kitchen of the disaster as they get out the cleaning supplies and started to get to work the three began to discuss about their favorite activities and plans for the future and hopes for what they want in life eventually they managed to get a good majority of the pancake batter cleaned up and disposed of Rom and Ram made something that was easier and more manageable to make and after the three ate they then went off to play some games with one another enjoying one another's company soon they decided to snuggle one another as they rest up as they did Blanc and Vert came in the Basilicom Vert looking worried sick while Blanc seemed confident. When they entered Rom and Ram's room and saw the twins hugging and snuggling Hana Vert let out a sigh of relief

"Thank goodness, she's ok."

"I told you that she would be most likely to be found by Rom and Ram and taken here"

Vert chuckles embarrassed

"Y-Yeah you did…sorry"

"It's no worry while I may not have a daughter I do have two sisters who I love and care for a lot and you already know how I can get when I feel like they have gotten lost or worst I cannot imagine what it would be like when it comes to a daughter"

The two goddesses went off to do some work in the Basilicom. By the time the next day came around Rom and Ram were eagerly telling Blanc all that happened while Hana was around as Vert listen in while holding Hana in her arms the two goddesses taking some joy out of Hana's antics and both having a hard time not bursting out into complete laughter when they heard of Hana's attempt at making pancakes

"My you certainly know how to make a mess~" Vert said as she boop Hana on the nose

"Hehehe just wanted to make a thank you gift for helping me"

"That is very sweet but next time let someone more….capable do it ok?"

"Ok!"

As Vert began to leave with Hana, Rom and Ram came up telling Hana goodbye and how they hope to see her again soon as the camera shuts down from low battery.

The CPU's that were watching were all enamored by the chemistry of Rom and Ram and Hana and just loved every bit of it only Blanc was thinking less about that and more and the part with Hanas wound.

"Why was her blood black? And how could she not know it was there? Even the most emotionally stressed people can still tell when something hurts or at least…supposed to."

She puts on the next video as she pondered this.


End file.
